Replacement
by Keela50660
Summary: They were brought together by death, unwillingly. Her knew partner was supposed to be permanent. She was happy. But plans change. An unfortunate turn of events change her life. Can Cressa pull through, or will it be too much? Death the KidxOC
1. Chapter 1

Cressa ran through the desert at top speed, her heart racing. Anticipation bubbled through her as Death city came into site.

Lord Death had called her to Death city, he said he had a permanent meister for her, and he promised this one would be better than the many before him. He was new meister to the school, but had experience.

These thoughts only propelled Cressa faster, and the city getting closer pushed her even more. It was a stunning site. The sun sat in the sky lazily, laughing behind the DWMA.

After a few more minutes of running, Cressa stopped at the wall and gate to the city. She rested her arm on the wall, and her head on her arm, panting. _There should be some train or taxi or __something__ to take students here_. _This was just a huge hassle! _

As her heart slowed and her breathing evened out, she stood tall and collected herself. She dusted herself off and entered the city. Solid ground welcomed her high healed feet. Sand, and running in high heals was not a good combination. Cressa stretched slowly and then put her hands in her cargo-ish Capri pockets They're an earthy color, with a darker belt.

Cressa started her journey through Death city, and stopped for some site seeing and what not. She desperately hoped that she wouldn't get lost. That wouldn't be good. She wasn't sure of the weather, and only had her sleeveless orange hoodie. It stopped right about where her ribs stopped, leaving a hefty amount of stomach skin out.

A bread and cheese store caught her eye as she was walking down the slightly dimming road. She walked up and picked a loaf of bread, and some orange cheese. It would make a great snack, anyway. Cressa lightly pulled some money from her pocket and layed the items down. The man behind the booth moved forward with a gentle smile gracing his slightly wrinkled face. Cressa gave him the money with her own smile.

"Thank you ma'am." He said lightly as he returned with a bag.

"No, thank you." Cressa said in a light voice as she gathered her things. Just as she was about to leave, she noticed that she had no idea where she was. _Oh crap_. A large sweat drop formed as she slowly turned to the man. "Mister…" she paused, letting a little embarrassed 'hehe' out before finishing. "Could you give me some directions to the DWMA?" She scratched the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't!" He said a bit disappointed.

"It's fine, it's fine!" She reassured him with a wave of her hand.

She walked away, trying to find a window. She finally found one.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door…" She whispered as she drew out the numbers with her finger on the fogged up mirror.

"Hiya! You made it!" Lord Death's awkwardly amusing voice answered.

"Uhhh, well, see…" Cressa paused for a nervous laugh and to scratch the back of her head wearily. "I, um… I kinda' have no idea where I am, and It's getting late and I don't know what to do 'cause the bread guy, he doesn't have directions either!" It all came out in a rush as she explained. Lord Death sweat dropped and his large swirly eyes tilted upward.

"Well, that's a problem!"

"No, really?" sarcasm leaked into her voice. Suddenly she saw something moving next to her. She slowly turned to look, ignoring whatever Lord Death said, or didn't say. A small bug sat right there by her, just staring. Her eye twitched, and then all hell broke loose. A string of profanities left her mouth as she fell over and half crawled, half dragged herself away. "Oh shit…Ohhhh shit!" She muttered, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. Her hand blindly searched for something to squish the think with. A flat rock met her hand and she raised it with fire in her eyes. She brought it down, squishing it silently.

Cressa got up with a serious look on her face, and returned to the mirror, dusting herself off. "As you were saying?" She said with a small smile. Lord Death sweat dropped again.

"Ah… I will send someone there to lead you her soon. Wait for a moment." He waved his had reassuringly and the screen went let out an uneasy breath and sat down, against the building. It looked like a book store. She stretched out, and then relaxed, her light aqua eyes starting to droop.

Cressa opened her eyes slightly as the sound of gentle tapping reached her ears. Soon, a young woman with a school uniform and long black jacket came into sight. Her blond hair was tied neatly in two pigtails and her eyebrow length bangs framed her face. She also had earthy green eyes that were shaded over.

She approached Cressa wearily, unsure if this was the girl she was sent to find. Soon, she was only a yard or so from Cressa. She looked at her, and Cressa looked back, waiting.

"Are you Cressa Watercress?" She said in a strong but soft voice. Cressa smiled gently at her.

"Yes! Are you here to take me to Lord Death?" Cressa said hopefully.

"Yes." Cressa got up and stretched again before smiling bright.

"Oh, thank God! I was so afraid I would get lost out here all night!" Cressa gently stuck out her hand. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Maka Albarn," She said with a smile. She took Cressa's outstretched hand and shook it happily.

"Hey, shouldn't we get going, it's kinda' late!" Cressa said lightly.

Maka nodded suddenly, as if she had forgotten and started to walk. Down the dimming road. "Yeah…"

Cressa ran to catch up, her orange high heal Converse's clicking on the ground.

"So… what kind of weapon do you have Maka?" Cressa asked lightly, looking at the scenery.

Maka smiled and started." He's a scythe and his name is Soul Eater. But everyone calls him Soul. He's so strong, I'm glad that we're partners." She smiled at me and I smiled back, tearing my eyes of a beautiful building. "What about you?"

Cressa blushed and said, "W-Well, I'm on my way to meet him!"

Maka looked at Cressa with a shocked look on her face.

"You don't even get to pick? How do you know you will be compatible?" Maka said with wide eyes.

Cressa blushed even more and said, "Oh! No, no, no, no! See, I'm a replacement weapon! If an important meisters weapon dies or is incapable of fighting at the moment for a mission, a come in. I can take whatever form their weapons were and my soul is very flexible." Her arms were flailing in front of her, in a panicky gesture. "So I don't mind this! Lord Death said he was nice, and this one would be permanent!"

Maka relaxed a little but her eyes stayed wide. "I didn't know there was such a thing… It's amazing! But do you have an original form?"

"No. At least I don't think so…" Cressa scratched the back of her head wearily.

"Oh…" Maka sad stunned.

Cressa looked up, amazed.

"Oh… Maka it's so beautiful!" The DWMA loomed high overhead. "It must've taken forever to build it!" Her eyes widened and a smile graced her lips. "Well…" Cressa said with a devious look in her eyes. "What are we waiting for?"

Suddenly, she was dashing up the many stairs, leaving Maka just staring. Soon, she realized what was going on, and charged up the stairs after her new friend.

"If it's a race you want…" Maka said with playful eyes, "Then it's a race you get!" She pushed herself harder. Soon, they were head and head.

Laughter filled the halls as they entered the DWMA, and charged towards the door to the hall of Guillotines.

They raced under the blades, with Cressa in front. Right when they were about the race up the stairs the Death's platform, Cressa tripped on the first stair, and fell into someone other then Death, with a loud gasp. The person caught her as she was about to fall with an amused smile.

"Well, hey there." Came a rather low voice. Cressa peeled open one light aqua eye to see two emerald green ones. Cressa gave a small awkward smile and somehow pushed herself up into a standing position. Maka stood slightly stunned at what just happened, but everyone was brought out of their own little world by Lord Death's high voice.

"Hiya' Cressa, Maka! You made good time!" He paused to wave his huge white hand. "Whelp, this guy is your new partner! Since he got here earlier, he got a tour of everything, so don't worry about finding your place! All your stuff is there also!" Cressa smiled at the stranger. She stuck out her hand, and said, "Cressa Watercress at your service!" The young man smiled back, and shook her small hand.

"Alex Hato," He said in his deep voice. He was taller than her by a fair amount. Her had black cargo pants, with a chain hanging on the left side. A keychain of Lord Death's face hung from it. Her also had a teal striped black shirt on. He had a pair of teal and black Air walkers on. He had dark brown hair that spiked to one side. A couple shades darker than Cressa's dark brown hair. It framed her face and was down to her shoulder blades.

"You should all be heading home now! You'll have an early morning tomorrow!" Lord Death waved his hand and all bowed. Maka turned and started to leave, leaving Alex, Cressa and Lord Death all alone.

Cressa yawned and stretched her arms in a tired manner. She looked at Alex with wide eyes and said in a child-like tone, "Piggy-back ride pwease?" Alex raised an eyebrow, but dissolved under her look. He sighed, and Cressa took it as a yes. She ran up and jumped onto his back. He hooked his arms under her legs so she wouldn't fall, and off they went.

About halfway down the Guillotine hallway, Cressa fell asleep, leaving Alex to his own thoughts.

Alex soon reached their apartment and walked in, locking the door. He went straight to Cressa's bedroom, and layed her down on her bed tenderly. "Goodnight," He said on his way to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you like this, and last chapter! There won't be another chapter till nexxxt weekend. I only have the comp then. Welll, enjoy!**_

'_Ding Ding Ding!' _

Cressa's alarm clock rang furiously, it's annoying call repeating itself. Cressa groaned and slapped it harshly, silencing it. "Uaghhhh, stupid thing…" She moaned, before turning over and burying herself in her mossy green comforter.

Suddenly, her door was forcefully swung open, making a load thud. Footsteps approached her soft bed, and the covers that Cressa had smothered herself in were torn off. She fell off the bed with them, a dull thud following. "OW YOU JERK!" she squealed at her partner. Before she had time to register her situation, two towels were thrown on her head, along with a robe.

"Hurry and take a shower you lump! Or we'll be late on our first day!" Alex walked from her room, into the kitchen.

Cressa was left grumbling in her room, while she gathered the needed materials from her head and walked to the shower. She turned the knob, and soon the water was the right temperature. She then stripped off her clothes and got in.

Alex put two pieces of toast in the toaster, and took to glass cups from the cupboard. He set them on the counter and silently took some orange juice from the fridge. He slowly poured the contents into the cup, and just as he was putting the carton back, the toaster made a delightful '_bing_!' Alex closed the fridge and quickly took the toast out, laying them on two different plates. He spread butter on both, and went back to the fridge. He pulled out some fresh fruit and layed some on both plates.

While he was finishing up, Cressa was drying up, quickly blow-drying her hair and straightening it. When she was finished, she put a fine dusting of makeup on, and went to her room to get dressed.

"Hurry up Cressa!"

Cressa swore at her partner a couple times and then rushed into the kitchen.

She had her usual short, sleeveless orange hoodie on, but had different everything else. She had on smoky dark gray short shorts, with a gray band. She had on her orange Converse's, but they weren't high-tops and weren't high-healed. She still looked cute though.

Cressa nearly threw herself into her chair. She gobbled down the fruit, but not the toast, or orange juice. She got up just as her new partner finished, and they both rushed out the door together. "You need to get up earlier!"

"You should get me up earlier then!"

"I thought you could do it by yourself! I just met you yesterday, and we barely talked! How am I supposed to know what you 'need'!"

"Shut up and run faster!" Cressa barked at her new partner.

People up and down the street were staring at them, confused and amused at the same time.

Cressa and Alex came running into the room, just as Spirit excused Maka and Soul. He looked at Cressa and Alex, and said, "You might as well go with them, Lord Death wants to see you too." He smiled at Cressa and said, "But I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you stayed here a minute longer…"

Cressa's eye twitched and she yelled, "YOU CREEPER!" She threw a nearby book at the red haired man, and turned around, panting. "Ok, lets get out of here…" She said in a creeped out tone.

They four person group reached the door to Lord Death's room. Maka knocked twice before saying, "Hello?" She gave up and opened it, and they started their journey through the Guillotine hall.

About half-way through, Maka broke the silence.

"I wonder why Lord Death wants to see us."

"Who knows," Soul answered coolly.

"Got me!" Cressa and Alex said at the same time.

Suddenly, a loud, obnoxious voice cut through the air.

"ASSASINS RULE 1, DISSOLVE IN THE DARKNESS AND ERASE YOUR BREATH. WAIT FOR AN OPENING TO ATTACK YOUR TARGET."

Maka, Soul, Cressa and Alex all turned to look at the blue haired boy on one of the Guillotines.

"Oh, look, it's Black Star." Maka said, indifferent.

"Why are you standing up there yelling like an idiot?" Soul deadpanned.

"What a character," Cressa said with wide eyes. Alex just scuffed. "More like what a doofus." Cressa giggled at Black Star's bemused expression and her partners comment. Part of the boys weapon changed into a human. Her black hair was pulled into a tight pony tail.

"They found us pretty easily," She said in a soft, amused voice.

"It can be real difficult to hide when your as big a star as I am!" He proclaimed before jumping down. "Oh well, that's a disadvantage I think I can handle!" He smiled and looked at his now fully human partner. "Pretty big of me, huh Tsubaki?"

"Oh yes." She said, amused. Cressa looked at her. _She would make a great mom if she can deal with that guy!_ Cressa giggled to herself as Maka let out a "Seriously?"

Everyone kept walking, and right about where the Guillotine hall ended, Soul asked, "What are you doing here? Were you guys called in to see Lord Death too?"

"What if we were?"

Cressa's eyebrow twitched and she gently poked Maka's arm. "Is he always so asinine?"

Maka nodded solemnly.

The large group stepped onto the platform, and Maka volunteered to call Lord Death. "42-42-564, when ever you want to knock on Death's door." A shallow beeping filled the air, and after a moment, Maka asked, "Lord Death, are you there?"

"Yah, yah, hi hello, wazzup, thanks for coming!" Everyone told Lord Death their name, and position of some sort. Lord Death went on to explain that they would be taking extra lesson, much to everyone's-especially Maka's- dismay. Well, save for Cressa and Black Star. Maka explained everyone's duty, and then Lord Death scolded them. Lord Death told everyone the rumor and their assignment.

"OK, you can leave it to me sir! So all we have to do for our extra lessons is eliminate these guys?" Black Star yelled.

"Yep, that's pretty much it!" Lord Death said. Cressa gave the peace sign and said, "Sounds cool!" Lord Death then explained that if they failed, they would be expelled. Black Star started rambling about something that Cressa blocked out happily. She tugged on Alex's sleeve and said in a bubbly voice, "This is ganna be great!"

"Sure Cressa, whatever you say." He smiled down at her.

Everyone gathered in a creepy graveyard filled with hooks that hung from everything. _This is so creepy!_ was all Cressa could think as she clung to her partner. She was a very big fraidy cat.

Everyone was freaking out about one thing or another. It was almost chaos, with all the emotions and words being flung about. Maka was moping and Soul and Black Star were shouting like idiots. Tsubaki was trying to calm them, and Cressa was clinging to Alex in fear.

Suddenly, a hand shot from the ground, and grabbed Maka's leg. All of the body appeared, and it was hanging Maka upside down. Cressa squeaked in fear. "Are you scared girl?" The man said with a deadly grin. His blue hand held a knife-like branch. He had more muscles than everyone there. "I think you are…" He went for the stab, but just then, her weapon blocked it. "So that's what Sid's become…" Maka grabbed her weapon. Black Star stood on Sid's other side with his weapon, and Cressa shakily turned into her meisters weapon. They stood in front. Alex's weapon could only be compared to Freddy Cougar's claw hands. They were laced with soul wave lengths, shocking anyone they hit.

Sid said everyone's name, and asked how they were. "I always tried to remember my manners, that's the kind of man I was." Tsubaki changed into her weapon form. Everyone was now ready for the tough battle ahead.

(Skip all that dialogue.)…

Alex shot at Sid, and took a hefty strike. Sid easily blocked it, and sent Alex flying back a step or two. "Damit!" Black Star and Maka took their turns, both avoiding his attacks. He sent Black Star flying, and then pounded him into the ground. Black Star got up with a wicked smile on his face. Cressa heard him blabber on about something, but the only thing she could make out was, "AS LONG AS THERE'S A BIG STAR LIKE ME AROUND!"

He shot into the air, and flung both chains past both sides of Sid. Black Star ran forward and hit him in his weakest point, sending Sid stumbling back. It took him a moment to catch himself.

When Sid caught his balance, he jumped away, while deflecting Black Star's next attack. Sid the zombie sent his next attack to Maka, who narrowly avoided being crushed and landed her own attack, finishing off with stepping on Sid's face.

While Maka failed at Witch hunter, Alex charged at Sid. He swung his claws, just grazing Sid's skin. But it was enough. The soul wave length shocked him, sending him flying back a bit. Alex maneuvered around him, and pushed him towards Maka's attack, shocking him again. She still missed though, because at that moment Sid sunk into the ground, disappearing. He resurfaced behind Maka, and just as he was about to attack, Black Star blocked him, and went for another strike, but missing as Sid sunk into the ground again.

Lord Death scratched the back of his head hopefully. "Looks like those two knew students are doing good!"

"They're knew?" Kid asked, a little surprised. "They seem rather strong… How can that be, didn't they just get paired up yesterday?"

Lord Death nodded. "But the weapon, Cressa, is no ordinary weapon. She is called the replacement weapon. If a special meisters weapon has died, or is unable to fight, well, she substitutes in! Her soul is very flexible, you see, and can pick up where the previous weapon left off. Though, I must say, her past was rocky!"

"Ah… that is rather miraculous." Kid said, sounding a little indifferent.

"Mhhhm," They both pulled their attention to the screen as things were finished up, Maka and Alex tied up with Sid, and Black Star gloating and everyone else yelling.

"So far, so good. Maybe it's time to take a break from this." Lord Death almost sighed.

"So now they just have to find the guy who turned Sid into a zombie, right?"

"That's right!"

"So who's responsible, do you know?"

"…"

"He's no ordinary enemy, is he?"

"You're familiar with my current weapon, right, Death Scythe? And I at least assume you have heard of the meister who trained him.""Yeah, it was Maka's mother, wasn't it? What about her?"

"Actually, that's not quite right. Maka's mother was Death Scythes 2nd partner, he had another."

"So that means… This person was his first."

"Yes, the man behind this is Dr. Franken Stein. And not only was he Death Scythes 1st partner, he was also unquestionably the greatest meister to graduate from the Academy."

**DUNDUNDUNDUN! But yeah! Hope you enjoy. I won't be doing ALL the episodes… dear lord, all this dialogue was enough! No, I will be skipping some and whatnot. I hope you like, please, feel free to give constructive crit.! R&R!**


End file.
